To Protect You
by Anezt
Summary: Mikasa ingin menjadi kuat untuk Eren. Ia berjanji akan melindungi Eren, meski harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Saat janjinya terpenuhi, saat itu juga Eren mulai menyadari tujuan sesungguhnya. /"Kali ini biarkan aku yang melindungimu."/ EreMika / Special fic for Uchiha Yuki-chan :* / DLDR! Mind to RnR?


Mikasa kecil tidak lagi ada keinginan hidup saat melihat kematian kedua orang tuanya. Pancaran bola mata yang dulunya memancarkan sinar hangat itu perlahan meredup.

Kematian adalah satu-satunya pilihan. Namun, takdir berkata lain ketika seorang bocah laki-laki dengan berani mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan Mikasa.

Eren Jaeger memberikan harapan melalui syal merah pada seorang bocah perempuan bersurai hitam itu.

Dan sejak saat itu, Mikasa Ackerman berjanji, suatu saat dialah yang akan melindungi sang bocah laki-laki tersebut.

.

.

.

**Shingeki No Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

_**Story**_** © Anezt**

_**WARNINGS**_** : **_**Typo(s)**_**,**_** OOC**_**,**_** Semi-canon**_**, alur kecepatan, and **_**many others**_

'**To Protect You'**

_**Pict is not mine**_

_**Pair **_**: EreMika**

**Special fic for Uchiha Yuki-chan :***

**DLDR**

**(**_**Don't Like**_**? **_**Don't Read**_**!)**

.

.

.

"Mikasa!" Teriak Armin dari kejauhan sembari melambaikan tangan. Mikasa menghentikan kegiatan latihan _menauver_-nya dan berdiri di salah satu batang pohon. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat Armin berlari menghampirinya dengan dua buah kotak bekal ditangannya. Perlahan ia turun dari atas pohon dan menghapus beberapa peluh keringat yang mengalir dari plipisnya.

"Ayo kita makan siang bersama, Mikasa," ajak Armin yang dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Mikasa. Lalu keduanya mendudukan diri di bawah salah satu pohon jati yang cukup besar.

Di tengah acara makan siang mereka, Mikasa kemudian bertanya, "Dimana Eren?"

Armin menoleh ke arah Mikasa, "Seperti biasa, berlatih dengan Levi-_heichou_."

"Sou." Mikasa mengangguk paham.

"Kau terlalu keras berlatih, Mikasa," ujar Armin.

Mikasa menghentikan kunyahan pada makanannya, dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan ia berujar, "Semuha ihu aghar ahu menhahi huat."

Armin terkekeh geli saat mendengarnya, "Telan dulu makananmu, Mikasa."

Dengan bantuan air putih, Mikasa akhirnya menelan makanannya. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi kuat. Kau tahu? untuk melindungi seseorang." Jelasnya.

"Eren?"

Tidak perlu dijawab lagi. Mikasa yakin, Armin tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri.

Semenjak kematian ayah dan ibunya, Mikasa hanya memiliki Eren sebagai harapannya. Tidak perlu orang lain, keberadaan Eren sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Selama Eren ada disampingnya, Mikasa tidak perlu khawatir akan apapun. Tapi itu dulu, saat mereka berada di zona aman, sebelum serangan Titan merusak segalanya.

Eren yang biasanya berteriak lantang menjadi terlihat rapuh.

Meski berlagak kuat, tapi Mikasa tahu rasanya kehilangan sebuah keluarga. Saat itu Mikasa tak berdaya untuk melindungi Eren. Satu-satunya jalan yang ia tempuh adalah berlari kabur sambil menarik tangan Eren─yang adalah sesuatu yang selamanya tidak akan mungkin dilakukannya.

Janji masa kecilnya masih berlaku sampai sekarang. Untuk itu Mikasa harus kuat. Tidak hanya sekedar kuat, tapi ia harus lebih kuat lagi untuk bisa melindungi Eren.

.

.

.

Seharusnya Eren tahu, setiap kali Mikasa menyerukan namanya, ada perasaan yang mendalam dari gadis itu yang tersampaikan. Armin tahu, dan semua orang tahu. Dengan melihat bagaimana cara gadis Ackerman itu memandang Eren saja dapat ditebak dengan mudah, gadis itu menyimpan rasa padanya lebih dari sekedar saudara, lebih dari sekedar seorang teman.

Tapi Eren terlalu fokus pada hal lain.

Hingga pada hari itu, dimana Mikasa yang selalu kuat berubah menjadi sosok yang tak berdaya. Demi menyelamatkan Eren, dia rela mengorbankan dirinya. Kali ini, ia berharap melakukan hal yang benar. Meski pada akhhirnya ia tidak dapat melihat wajah pemuda berambut coklat itu lagi. Setidaknya ia telah menepati janjinya.

"MIKASAAAAA!" teriakan Eren yang sarat akan kekhawatiran dan kemarahan─saat melihat sosok Mikasa yang tak berdaya─adalah yang terakhir kali didengar oleh Mikasa sebelum ia benar-benar menutup mata-nya.

.

.

.

Di ruangan bernuansa serba putih itu terbaring sesosok gadis dengan beberapa perban melilit di tubuhnya. Beberapa alat bantu kesehatan juga berada di sisi kanan dan kiri gadis itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat menunduk dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan lembut dan posesif, seolah tak ingin melepaskan tangan itu dari genggamannya.

Sudah lima hari semenjak insiden itu, gadis ini belum sadar dari komanya. Meski begitu, semua rekannya merasa bersyukur karena gadis itu dapat ditolong dengan segera. Berterimakasih pada Levi-_heichou_ yang bergerak cepat pada saat itu untuk menolong dan membawa tubuh ringkih itu ke rumah sakit.

Eren Jaeger tak pernah merasa segila ini saat ia melihat bagaimana Mikasa mengorbankan dirinya demi menyelamatkannya. Rasanya sakit sekali di daerah dadanya saat bibir gadis bersurai hitam itu berhenti menyerukan namanya.

Apa yang selama ini dilakukan olehnya? Menjadi kuat untuk apa?

Selama ini yang dipikirkan oleh Eren adalah bagaimana caranya ia membunuh para Titan itu untuk membalaskan kematian orang tuanya.

Ternyata cara itu salah.

Ada hal yang lebih penting dari sekedar membalaskan dendamnya; melindungi orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Baru ia ingat, hal itulah yang diinginkannya saat ia pertama kali memakaikan syal merahnya pada gadis Ackerman itu.

Kali ini Eren tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu yang melindunginya. Dialah yang akan melindungi gadis itu. Melindungi orang yang dicintainya.

Eren memandang dengan lekat setiap lekukan pada wajah Mikasa.

Cantik.

Ia selalu tahu kalau Mikasa cantik. Tapi baru kali ini Eren merasakan wajahnya seolah memanas.

Perlahan ia mendekati gadis itu lalu mengecup keningnya lama. Meresapi aroma manis bercampur obat pada gadis itu.

Dalam hati ia menggumamkan, "Kali ini biar aku yang akan melindungimu, Mikasa."

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N** : SELESAIIIIIIIIIIIIII! /elap keringat/ Yukeh ini fic EreMika kupersembahkan untukmu. Maaf pendek dan semoga memuaskanmu :') tapi sungguh aku lelah diterror oleh makhluk macam kamu. /dilempar/

_Well_, seperti biasa yang berminat Review akan sangat diapresiasi sekali :""D

_With love_.

Anezt


End file.
